14 Razones para estar a tu lado
by Capitan Kuchiki
Summary: Ichigo le dará a Rukia 14 razones por las cuales quiere estar a su lado.


**Disclaimer:** Bleach no me pertenece, es propiedad de Tite Kubo.

* * *

 **Catorce razones para estar a tu lado**

Primera razón: Tu aparición ante mí nunca la olvidaré, tú me hicistes descubrir muchas cosas que, sólo tú podrías enseñarme, aunque varias de ellas tuvieron unas caídas al final eras quien me hacía volver, fuistes esa fuerza para levantarme en cada batalla que tuve, esas facetas que tuvimos que atravesar y siempre estuvistes conmigo, no me abandonaste.

Segunda razón: te mantendrás siempre como mi compañera, y aunque no estés siempre, sé que contaré contigo para lo que sea, incluso atravesar un infierno por salvar mi vida, y yo tambien haría lo mismo por salvar la tuya, una de mis inspiraciones eres tú, cuando estoy en la parte baja, llegas tú en frente y la fuerza perdida regresa .

Tercera razón: Mi vida sin ti es una escalera eterna, y aún así cada obstáculo insuperable, contigo sé que puedo lograr atravesarlos. Estar junto a ti me ayuda a confiar que puedo romper las reglas sin importar las circunstancias. Cuando mi mente está en blanco y negro, tus imágenes hacen que todo se vuelva a color incluso hasta la más oscura. Eres la fuerza que me calma cuando no puedo sostenerme.

Cuarta razón: Cuando te rescaté por primera vez, supe inmediatamente que sólo habría un percance, el que tu no aceptases que fuera a por tí, pero asumí el riesgo de que te negaras a venir conmigo. Eres la primera persona que me puede levantar el animo con solo al aparecer, y en ese momento, justo en ese momento mi sonrisa fue por llegar a tiempo y volverte a ver para poder cumplir mi meta con la ayuda de todos.

Quinta razón: Eres la luz en el cielo que espanta mis más obscuros temores, cada aparición tuya es muy reconfortante, eres mi confidente, mi cómplice, mi guía y mucho más. Estar siempre contigo me ha enseñado a confiar, eres la voz que en mi mente que me hace razonar. Vivo sintiendo cada ángulo, y en parte, gracias a nuestra conexión.

Sexta razón: siempre vas por ahí cambiando el mundo, a tu modo; no para demostrar tu fuerza, sino para demostrar lo que vale, lo que importa. Lograré lo que sea por que tú siempre vas a estar conmigo para alcanzar la victoria .

Séptima razón: No hay vuelta atrás en los retos que suceden, nunca dudaré en pasarlos por proteger a quienes me importan y me necesiten, siempre va a ser la esperanza que cae rayos de luz colándose la que me impulse, y por ese motivo eres la primera que visualizo en mi mente tener esa sensación de ser tu héroe.

Octava razón: No existe condición que tu no reúnas por que tu eres la luna que ilumina mi camino en las tinieblas, me arropas con tus alas invisibles y la valentía al mismo tiempo, vamos los dos como hojas al viento. El camino es claro y lo podemos cruzar luchando con todos los obstáculos.

Novena razón: Sonreír no es de los dos, pero al ver una de tus sonrisa ni un crepúsculo se puede comparar con tal maravilla, no creas que no reacciono por mi ceño, pero por dentro estoy muy contento de que tú sonrías y así me puedo sentir más vivo, es como el final esperado del cuento, y para mi ese cuento tiene un buen final.

Décima razón: La emoción de volverte a ver al estar en cualquier rescate no se compara con nada, eres ese primera estrella que resplandece cada vez más y más.

Décima primera razón: Yo creo que al ser grosera y violenta conmigo es una forma de demostrarme un poco de tu cariño hacia mí, sólo que lo camuflas para que yo me despiste o es el hecho de que crees que tus golpes, en momentos adecuados, son más reconfortantes que una conversación. Hay momentos en que nuestras batallas verbales se vuelven feroces, pero prefiero esas luchas a nada, porque estar contigo me ha enseñado a confiar y, pase lo que pase tengo tu amistad.

Décima segunda razón: Dirán que lo nuestro es imposible, pero yo creo hemos demostrado que entre los dos, no existe tal palabra, mira hasta donde hemos llegado juntos.

Décima tercera razón: Sé que mi resolución suele irse al demonio, es algo con lo lucho continuamente, pero como ves, no soy perfecto, soy humano. Creo que por ello es que debo estar contigo, porque tú me devuelves las ganas, me haces ver cuándo me quedo ciego.

Décima cuarta razón : Seguir estando juntos, pase lo que pase. Los destellos del cielo aún en mí no se apagarán porqué tú estarás ahí para que sigan brillando y de esa forma no habrá lluvia que me atormente.

* * *

 _Este fic lo hice por estar escuchando unas músicas y, aunque sé que es corto espero que les hayan gustado todas las razones de Ichigo para que Rukia esté a su lado._

Editado: Febrero 2, Fanfiction 2017.


End file.
